vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
309 Summer Vexgames - Day 9
The 30th of October, 309, was Day 9 of the 309 Summer Vexgames. The only medal event disputed this day was the 400m hurdles - but we also had matches for the men's basketball and rugby, and women's football and handball tournments. Athletics - 400m Hurdles (male) This event started at 8am on the Albalonga Stadium. The 39 athletes - including favourites Rocco Manfredini and Fiorello Cipriani, from St. Samuel; Aziz Manawi and Apou Iroha, from Niokolo Koba; and Timothy Kemp from Utania - were first divided in five heats. The top three on each heat, plus the best fourth-placed overall, advance to the next round. FIRST ROUND Heat 01 1. Said el'Mektouhn (PCL) — 47.15 Q 2. Tirano Vesto (LEN) — 47.42 Q 3. Horon Hepani (UTA) — 47.65 Q 4. Mario Shakim (KAN) — 47.67 Q 5. Laer Pontinbrac (AET) — 47.72 6. Aziz Manawi (NKO) — 47.93 7. Fiorello Cipriani (STS) — 48.76 8. Joe Kurthz (IWK) — 48.89 Heat 02 1. Apou Iroha (NKO) — 47.53 Q 2. Ben Jorge (PCL) — 47.61 Q 3. Massacio Baggio (STS) — 47.70 Q 4. Andrew Perkins (UTA) — 47.71 5. Zorando Ulvare (LEN) — 47.81 6. Carlos Mitrov (KAN) — 47.89 7. Iggi Mauriack (KAL) — 47.94 8. Theirtes Drambuie (AET) — 47.97 Heat 03 1. Martin Kumbawa (NKO) — 47.40 Q 2. Delon G'Rulu (KON) — 47.61 Q 3. Gaetan Martini (STS) — 47.72 Q 4. Daniel Andrews (UTA) — 47.74 5. Bernhard Pfister (SCK) — 47.93 6. Jack Yoneyama (CXG) — 48.71 7. Gurislav Vaboska (ROV) — 49.83 8. Lorenso Tanro (LEN) — 49.87 Heat 04 1. Rüdiger Alvarez (DEU) — 47.50 Q 2. Timothy Kemp (UTA) — 47.59 Q 3. Fiorello Annunziata (STS) — 47.68 Q 4. Oleg Gordansk (ROV) — 47.68 5. Niklas Bakkari (NKO) — 47.73 6. Lionae Cetéf (SCW) — 47.75 7. Anton Drevednidze (KYS) — 47.86 8. Baltazaro Alvaro (LEN) — 47.98 Heat 05 1. Rocco Manfredini (STS) — 47.53 Q 2. Ala'a Kavi (MIM) — 47.83 Q 3. Andrei Gordansk (ROV) — 47.84 Q 4. Egon Lichtmeyer (WES) — 47.92 5. Timothy Kopana (UTA) — 47.94 6. Ricardo Malduro (LEN) — 48.83 7. Marko Sellers (LOM) — 49.78 Among the many surprises on this first phase, we had both Aziz Manawi, from Niokolo Koba, and Samuelonian Fiorello Cipriani not being qualified. However, both Portocapitalian runners managed to advance, together with representatives from Kansinia and Mari'im. The sixteen qualified athletes were then divided in two semifinal heats, with the top four on each making it to the finals. SEMIFINALS Heat 01 1. Ala'a Kavi (MIM) — 47.51 Q 2. Apou Iroha (NKO) — 47.52 Q 3. Fiorello Annunziata (STS) — 47.63 Q 4. Horon Hepani (UTA) — 47.75 Q 5. Massacio Baggio (STS) — 47.79 6. Said el'Mektouhn (PCL) — 47.86 7. Rüdiger Alvarez (DEU) — 47.96 8. Delon G'Rulu (KON) — 49.96 Heat 02 1. Tirano Vesto (LEN) — 47.38 Q 2. Timothy Kemp (UTA) — 47.55 Q 3. Mario Shakim (KAN) — 47.62 Q 4. Rocco Manfredini (STS) — 47.68 Q 5. Ben Jorge (PCL) — 47.80 6. Gaetan Martini (STS) — 47.88 7. Andrei Gordansk (ROV) — 47.93 8. Martin Kumbawa (NKO) — 47.97 FINAL 1. Fiorello Annunziata (STS) — 47.16 ***** GOLD 2. Mario Shakim (KAN) — 47.23 ***** SILVER 3. Horon Hepani (UTA) — 47.36 ***** BRONZE 4. Apou Iroha (NKO) — 47.36 5. Timothy Kemp (UTA) — 47.38 6. Tirano Vesto (LEN) — 47.89 7. Rocco Manfredini (STS) — 47.91 8. Ala'a Kavi (MIM) — 49.83 Fiorello Annunziata got yet another gold for St. Samuel, after finishing with a 47.16 mark. Mario Shakim got the silver, the second medal for Kansinia so far. Utania's Horon Hepani finished with the bronze. Athletics - 400m Hurdles (female) The women's event started at midday, with the 36 runners being divided in six heats. The top two on each heat, plus the four best fourth-placed overall, were qualified to the semifinals. Cammie St. Clair, from St. Samuel, is expected to grab yet another medal - maybe her first gold on the games. Fellow Samuelonians Tia Contreras and Natalia Rossini are also favourites, together with Chungxipang's Leena Mitsuchen, Kalesthesia's Tirana Quayazal, Reinara Derora from Lendosa, Marla Bissau and Amana Barou from Niokolo Koba, and Shaelic Kikie Ðæbae. FIRST ROUND Heat 01 1. Tirana Quayazal (KAL) — 53.40 Q 2. Kikie Ðæbae (SCW) — 53.53 Q 3. Lisa Chouffe (NKO) — 53.57 Q 4. Stephanie Areopatre (UTA) — 53.64 5. Tamara Zaytseva (BOB) — 53.65 6. Stephanie Edgemont (ROV) — 53.76 Heat 02 1. Alexandra Bogdanov (ROV) — 53.67 Q 2. Roberta Cartivo (KAN) — 53.89 Q 3. Leena Mitsuchen (CXG) — 53.92 4. Deborah Kope (UTA) — 54.70 5. Lisa Tangarimini (WOO) — 54.97 6. Erica De Luca (STS) — 55.79 Heat 03 1. Nadia Anasia (STS) — 53.67 Q 2. Yelena Zbraslav (ROV) — 53.70 Q 3. Martina Kutz (DEU) — 53.71 Q 4. Rachel Gorsch (UTA) — 53.73 5. Evangelina Candlelabra (AET) — 53.83 6. Calina Santiago (KAN) — 53.97 Heat 04 1. Reinara Derora (LEN) — 53.63 Q 2. Natalia Rossini (STS) — 53.68 Q 3. Nini K'Narrl (KON) — 53.83 4. Gloriana Hepheastus (AET) — 53.91 5. Ojana Ziguinchor (NKO) — 54.95 6. Anita Angorit (UTA) — 55.84 Heat 05 1. Marla Bissau (NKO) — 53.25 Q 2. Tia Contreras (STS) — 53.47 Q 3. Sybille Sereinig (SAN) — 53.53 Q 4. Vavara Trankovidse (KYS) — 53.57 5. Julia Sivana (LEN) — 53.72 6. Xula Xarada (PCL) — 53.78 Heat 06 1. Cammie St. Clair (STS) — 53.33 Q 2. Tamara Quinn (SCK) — 53.63 Q 3. Tati Paco (PCL) — 53.65 Q 4. Lina Kaffer (OOO) — 53.70 5. Amana Barou (NKO) — 53.78 6. Lucia Secanta (LEN) — 55.75 SEMIFINALS Heat 01 1. Yelena Zbraslav (ROV) — 53.41 Q 2. Lisa Chouffe (NKO) — 53.43 Q 3. Roberta Cartivo (KAN) — 53.58 Q 4. Reinara Derora (LEN) — 53.73 Q 5. Natalia Rossini (STS) — 53.75 6. Sybille Sereinig (SAN) — 53.82 7. Tamara Quinn (SCK) — 53.96 8. Tia Contreras (STS) — 55.70 Heat 02 1. Nadia Anasia (STS) — 53.46 Q 2. Marla Bissau (NKO) — 53.52 Q 3. Cammie St. Clair (STS) — 53.52 Q 4. Tati Paco (PCL) — 53.53 Q 5. Tirana Quayazal (KAL) — 53.57 6. Kikie Ðæbae (SCW) — 53.64 7. Martina Kutz (DEU) — 53.74 8. Alexandra Bogdanov (ROV) — 54.75 FINAL 1. Roberta Cartivo (KAN) — 53.01 ***** GOLD 2. Cammie St. Clair (STS) — 53.54 ***** SILVER 3. Yelena Zbraslav (ROV) — 53.55 ***** BRONZE 4. Reinara Derora (LEN) — 53.64 5. Tati Paco (PCL) — 53.65 6. Marla Bissau (NKO) — 53.82 7. Lisa Chouffe (NKO) — 55.85 8. Nadia Anasia (STS) — 55.88 Kansinia got yet another medal today, this time Roberta Cartivo with the gold. Cammie St. Clair from St. Samuel grabbed the silver, with Yelena Zbraslav, from Rovens, getting the bronze medal. Basketball (male, 3rd day) (Main article: Basketball at the 309 Summer Vexgames) Day 9 also saw the third day of the men's basketball group stage. Results were the following: Group A: AET 59 vs. 65 KAN Group A: PCL 79 vs. 78 OOO Group B: WES 76 vs. 65 KYS Group B: POL 67 vs. 64 ROV Group C: NKO 58 vs. 49 LEN Group C: MIM 81 vs. 48 SAN Group D: STS 73 vs. 66 LYS Group D: DEU 90 vs. 73 SCK Football (female, 1st day) (Main article: Football at the 309 Summer Vexgames) Today was the first day of the women's football tournment, with six matches. The results were the following: Group A: AET 0 vs. 1 DEU Group B: WOO 0 vs. 2 STS Group C: WES 1 vs. 1 SCK Group D: BOB 0 vs. 0 SAN Group E: CXG 1 vs. 0 IWK Group F: TRI 1 vs. 1 KAL Handball (female, 2nd day) (Main article: Handball at the 309 Summer Vexgames) We also had the second day of the women's handball tournment. Results as follows: Group A: BOB 28 vs. 25 SCK Group A: CXG 27 vs. 21 LEN Group B: DEU 37 vs. 35 IWK Group B: KYS 30 vs. 27 MIM Group C: WES 29 vs. 26 SCW Group C: PCL 28 vs. 24 POL Group D: AET 27 vs. 25 KAL Group D: STS 27 vs. 17 WGL Rugby (Male, 1st day) (Main article: Rugby at the 309 Summer Vexgames) Today, starting at 10am, we had the first matches of the men's rugby tournment. Results were as follows: Group A: AET 29 vs. 22 DEU Group A: STS 28 vs. 12 KON Group B: WOO 32 vs. 10 UTA Group B: KAL 22 vs. 15 SAN Group C: BOB 27 vs. 12 DJR Group C: SCW 41 vs. 09 LEN Group D: WES 21 vs. 09 TRI Group D: KAN 15 vs. 03 RAS Group E: CXG 19 vs. 52 IWK Group E: SCK 48 vs. 13 LOM Medal Standings Nation GOLD SILVER BRONZE 1. St. Samuel STS 9 7 5 2. Chungxipang CGX 9 5 7 3. Niokolo Koba NKO 3 4 2 4. Deucoland DEU 2 1 2 5. Utania UTA 2 1 2 6. Solanchatka SCK 2 1 7. Rovens ROV 1 4 3 8. Kasvria & Savarai KYS 1 4 9. Westria WES 1 3 6 10. Shaelia SCW 1 2 1 11. Kansinia KAN 1 2 12. Lombriga LOM 1 2 13. Porto Capital PCL 1 1 14. Baben Bay BOB 1 15. Djeriga DJR 1 16. Lysonia LYS 1 17. Kalesthesia KAL 1 18. Aethelnia AET 1 19. Sanx SAN 1